love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nawatobi
is a bonus CD sung by Hanayo Koizumi. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 3, which is included in the limited edition version of the third Blu-ray release. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by rino, and arranged by Yoshihisa Fujita. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0699)' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Deai ga watashi o kaeta mitai Naritai jibun o mitsuketa no Zutto zutto akogare o Mune no naka dake de sodateteta Ooki na nawatobi minna ga tonde Watashi wa kowakute hairenai Kodomo mitai tamerai nagara Itsumo matteita no kimi o Akiramekaketa toki sasaete kureta Yasashii te no sono nukumori suki da yo Arigatou tte afuredashite kuru Yume ga sukoshi zutsu chikadzuite Arigatou tte afuredashite kuru... Arigatou Ureshikute ureshikute shiawase sugiru to Nakechau no gomen ne Kotoba ni dekizu ni utsumuku yori Tamerau kimochi ni sayounara Zutto zutto aitakute Mune no naka dakeja owarenai Nando mo nawatobi minna to tonda Watashi mo takusan waratteta Asobi nagara issho ni iyou ne Sonna omoi taisetsu da ne Michi ni mayotta toki oshiete kureta Yasashii me ga kataru negai kanaete Arigatou tte kienai tokimeki Yume o sukoshi zutsu tsukamaete Arigatou tte kienai tokimeki... Arigatou Tanoshii ne tanoshii ne dakitsuite mitara Nakechatta gomen ne Arigatou tte afuredashite kuru Yume ga sukoshi zutsu chikadzuite Arigatou tte afuredashite kuru... Arigatou Ureshikute ureshikute shiawase sugiru to Nakechau no gomen ne |-| Kanji= 出会いがわたしを変えたみたい なりたい自分をみつけたの ずっとずっとあこがれを 胸の中だけで育ててた 大きななわとび みんなが飛んで わたしはこわくて入れない 子どもみたい ためらいながら いつも待っていたの君を あきらめかけた時 ささえてくれた 優しい手のそのぬくもり好きだよ ありがとうってあふれ出してくる 夢が少しずつ ちかづいて ありがとうってあふれ出してくる… ありがとう 嬉しくて嬉しくて幸せすぎると 泣けちゃうのごめんね 言葉にできずにうつむくより ためらう気持ちにさようなら ずっとずっと会いたくて 胸の中だけじゃ終われない 何度もなわとび みんなと飛んだ わたしもたくさん笑ってた 遊びながら 一緒にいようね そんな想いたいせつだね 道に迷ったとき おしえてくれた 優しい目が語る願いかなえて ありがとうって消えないときめき 夢を少しずつ つかまえて ありがとうって消えないときめき… ありがとう 楽しいね楽しいね抱きついてみたら 泣けちゃったごめんね ありがとうってあふれ出してくる 夢が少しずつ ちかづいて ありがとうってあふれ出してくる… ありがとう 嬉しくて嬉しくて幸せすぎると 泣けちゃうのごめんね |-| English= I feel as though our encounter has changed me I found the person I want to become I've been always, always raising up This longing, only in my heart Along the great big rope, everybody jumped, playing together But I alone was too scared to join Hesitating like a child I was always waiting for you When I was about to give up, your hand reached out to support me The warmth of your gentle hand-- I love it My gratitude is about to overflow Little by little, my dream draws closer My gratitude is about to overflow... Thank you I'm happy, so happy that I don't know what to do So happy that my tears come spilling out I'm sorry Rather than hanging my head, unable to form words I'll say goodbye to these feelings of hesitation I've always, always longed to see you I can't let it end only in my heart Over and over, everyone jumped along the jump rope And I smiled and laughed, too Let's always be together and play That feeling is precious to me When I lost my way, your eyes led me Those gentle eyes made my wish come true This throbbing in my heart won't disappear with a 'thank you' Little by little, I'm grabbing hold of my dream This throbbing in my heart won't disappear with a 'thank you' Thank you Isn't it fun? Isn't it fun? When I try to embrace you My tears come spilling out I'm sorry My gratitude is about to overflow Little by little, my dream draws closer My gratitude is about to overflow... Thank you I'm happy, so happy that I don't know what to do So happy that my tears come spilling out I'm sorry Gallery Single Scans= Original song 3(2).jpg LL S1BD3 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hanayo Koizumi